


two minute warning

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, freddie and the twunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: Mitch is pretty pumped for the weekend.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	two minute warning

Mitch is pretty pumped for the weekend. It’s his first all-star weekend he’ll be attending, and he’s going alongside Auston and Freddie. He’s excited to catch up with other guys around the league too, let loose and not have to think until Monday. 

“Gonna get loose this weekend, Marns?” Auston asks as he slings an arm around Mitch’s shoulder. 

“Nah,” Mitch shakes his head. “I’ll be too busy babysitting you and Fred.” 

“We’re old and going to be in bed before 12 every night, thank you very much,” Auston says very seriously. “Actually, Fred told me to keep an eye on you.” 

Mitch rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know what Freddie is so concerned with “The table dancing was one time.”

Auston’s not playing this weekend, because of his wrist but he doesn’t seem all that chuffed about it. He spends the plane ride talking about all that goes down during all star weekend due to his  _ tenured  _ experience. 

The moment that they land in St. Louis, the cameras are out. Someone from the media team is always stopping the three of them to take another photo to post on the Leafs’ Twitter or Instagram. Mitch watches in between the moments when the cameras are put down, how Auston navigates to Freddie, even just to be close to him for a moment, to touch him for a second. 

Mitch knows Auston and Freddie are a thing. he doesn’t know how far that goes. but he knows it’s a thing. auston told him that he and Fred were a thing. Mitch didn’t ask him to elaborate on it, because he knew auston probably wouldn’t. And Mitch isn’t jealous at all, of course not, he supports them wholeheartedly and he’s certainly not homophobic. 

Mitch is curious, though, about what it’s like. Who can blame him, though? He’s just concerned about his best friend’s wellbeing. 

\--

As pointless as the All-Star game is, it was pretty fun. They get invited out, Mitch can’t remember who started the idea, but it’s a couple of the guys, and Mitch trailing behind Auston who is latched onto Fred and couldn’t be more clingy if he tried. 

“Everyone was hogging you guys all weekend,” Auston says. “I was sick of it.”

Mitch furrows a brow. “You were there with us the whole time.” 

“It wasn’t the same,” Auston says cryptically. He sighs for good measure and Mitch tries not to roll his eyes at Auston’s drama. 

Mitch only shakes his head. He watches that night, slowly sipping on his drink as Auston becomes more and more out of control, Freddie occasionally having to grab him by the waist to sit him down.

“Think we should bring him back before he embarrasses us even more?” Freddie asks Mitch.

Mitch shrugs. “If you want.’’

Freddie looks at Mitch for a moment before he nods and says, “I want. I’m going to head to the restroom.”

“Do you want to come back to the hotel with us?” Auston asks Mitch once Freddie is gone. Mitch jumps, because Auston wasn’t this close to him when Freddie was with them, but he supposes now that Freddie isn’t in between the two of them, Auston has navigated toward him.

“I am,” Mitch says deadpan.

Auston groans. He’s leaning too much on Mitch, and Mitch wraps an arm around his waist so that they don’t tumble over. “No, like mine and Fred’s. Well technically, mine.”

“I’m not sure,” Mitch says, because he’s not sure if Auston is trying to ask if he’s down to fuck or not. This is a fucking strange night.

“Freddie wants to watch us fuck,” Auston whispers against the shell of Mitch’s ear. Mitch thanks all the gods in the sky that he doesn’t come right then.

“Dude,” Mitch coughs out a laugh. “You’re sloshed.”

“I think you’d enjoy it,” Auston continues like he didn’t hear Mitch’s comment. 

Mitch suddenly feels hot. “I don’t—“

“You don’t have to,” Auston says all while pulling away, leaving Mitch to feel cold and crave the closeness from before. 

“Is um,” Mitch swallows. “Is Freddie okay with this?”

“Yes, Mitchy,” Auston says. “Do you wanna come back with us, now?”

\--

Mitch might be a little embarrassed to say this might be the highlight of his weekend. Whatever. 

He’s naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Auston’s mouth is around his cock, warm and wet. Auston was right when he said that Freddie just wanted to watch, because he’s sat by the table, in the chair and only staring intently at Mitch’s face. Mitch can hardly maintain eye contact. Sometimes he rests his hand in Auston’s hair, but doesn’t do much with it, only rests it there.

“Wish you could sit on my face,” Auston mumbles when he pulls away, more to himself than anyone else. “Next time, though.”

Before Mitch can ask,  _ what do you mean next time? _ , Auston’s standing up and unzipping his jeans. Suddenly, Mitch is painfully aware of the fact that he’s the only one without clothes on. Freddie is sitting by the table, looking unfazed, the only thing indicating he’s affected are the two buttons of his henley. Mitch wonders if Freddie is ever going to join them, or if he’s going to sit there all night. Mitch is curious if Freddie is eventually going to pull his cock out and stroke while Auston fucks Mitch mercilessly. Either way, it’s fucking hot and Mitch could come right then and there thinking about Freddie just watching the two of them.

“Sit on my lap,” Auston says to Mitch. Auston kneels down onto the bed and guides Mitch’s face to his own with a hand, kissing him softly, but with intent. Mitch melts into it easily. Mitch puts a leg on either side of Auston’s hips and positions himself, straddling Auston’s thigh.

Mitch feels Auston’s hands wrap around his waist, gripping into the meat of Mitch’s hips. Auston drags Mitch forward so that his dick grinds against the solid muscle of his thigh, and Mitch’s lets out a groan from his chest. 

“You like that?” Auston pants against Mitch’s lips.

“Yes, fuck,  _ yes.” _ Mitch lets his head fall forward, tucking it against Auston’s neck as he continues to grind against him back and forth.

“Go on,” Auston removes his hands, letting Mitch guide himself. 

They move in sync, Auston occasionally pulling Mitch in for a sloppy kiss and Mitch letting him, riding Auston’s thigh with long deep grinds and little figure eights that have him moaning high and needy into their kiss. When Mitch turns his head, he watches a Freddie stares right back at him, eyes black and lips parted. He wants to ask Freddie to join, but Freddie watching them is just good enough.

Auston pulls away from Mitch and turns his head, making direct eye contact with Freddie.

“Freddie, I wanna fuck him.”

Freddie blinks a few times, as if he wasn’t expecting that to happen tonight. Mitch watches as Auston doesn’t break eye contact. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be this way, maybe Freddie was the only one who was supposed to be calling the shots. Mitch groans, pulls himself further into Auston’s lap.

“Is that so, baby?” Freddie asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Wanna make him feel good,” Auston almost sounds like he’s whining.

Freddie looks between Mitch and Auston a few times, as if he’s considering the situation very seriously.

“You think you can fuck him good? Make him come?” Freddie’s tone sounds like he’s giving Auston a challenge.

Mitch lets his eyes roam over Freddie’s expressionless yet determined face, down his body, to the obvious tent in his jeans. He bites his lip, slow and purposeful, staring at Freddie until he shifts suddenly in his seat.

“Mitch, sweetheart,” Freddie finally speaks. Mitch stops rolling his hips quickly to look at Freddie. “Auston is (gonna?) fuck you now, fill you up, stretch your little hole with his cock. It might hurt, baby, do you want it?”

“Yes, please, I want it, please,” Mitch pleads. He doesn’t care at this point how he sounds.

Auston grabs lube and a condom from the bedside table, while Mitch lays across the bed on his back, letting Auston stretch him open again with his fingers. It’s no use, Mitch is already stretched out but it also makes Mitch’s cock twitch with the thought that he might need more. Auston pulls out, finally and goes to open the condom wrapper.

“Watch out for your wrist,” Mitch warns. Auston laughs a little.

“Thanks, babe,” Auston says. He rolls the condom on with ease, moves to line himself up and Mitch feels his stomach curling with anticipation. 

Then Auston is shifting closer, pushing back Mitch's legs and he opens them wide. Mitch takes one of his thighs and holds it against his chest so Auston has better access. And Mitch is just watching him, watching Auston's chest rise and fall, watches him slick up the head of his cock and lines himself up.

Then Auston is pushing himself inside, and the stretch is there immediately. Because Auston is bigger than his fingers. He’s  _ just bigger. _ Bigger and better. Bigger and so  _ fucking _ good. Mitch lets out a low moan as his eyes close shut. He grips at the skin under his thigh as he tries to hold himself open for Auston to keep going. The stretch is so fucking good as Auston fucks in deeper.

Auston falls forward, kisses him and grinds his hips a bit, and it’s enough to elicit a loud whimper from Mitch. 

Freddie’s voice isn’t far. “Auston, baby. Tell me how he feels.”

"He feels--so good," Auston groans. He leans down again and presses a kiss to Mitch’s mouth. "So good. Fuck you're - you're  _ so _ good, Mitch."

“How does it feel, Mitch?” 

_ It's good.  _ Mitch opens his mouth to say so, but nothing comes out, only a moan and he hears a little chuckle from Auston. Auston’s hair is damp, he’s panting, and Mitch is sure he’s no better. He can feel himself getting close, grinding lazily against Auston, squeezing around him.

Freddie finally decides to join the party, Mitch supposes, because Mitch suddenly feels Freddie’s cock pressing against the corner of his mouth as if to pry it open. Mitch opens his mouth immediately when he understands what’s going on and lets Freddie’s cock slide right in. 

“That’s good,” Freddie says.

His hand is threading into Mitch’s hair. 

“Let me fuck your mouth, baby,” Freddie purrs, and Mitch can’t fucking believe this is happening right now. His scalp tingles from how hard Freddie is gripping his hair, but Freddie uses that as the leverage he needs to guide himself into Mitch’s mouth, hips twitching with the need to thrust himself down Mitch’s throat.

“Shit,“ Freddie grunts, pupils blown impossibly wide. “Look so good like this, Mitchy. Mouth’s so pretty stretched around me.”

Mitch can only offer a muffled moan, saliva dripping down his chin. He blinks up at Freddie with big eyes. Freddie shivers for a moment before he bucks his hips forward, tugging Mitch down and holding him there for a second to hear him gag, feel his throat constrict around his cock. Mitch sputters and coughs. His lips are red and slick with saliva and precum, chest heaving once. 

“You like it?” Freddie smears the tip of his cock over the seam of Mitch’s lips, then the flat of his tongue. It’s overwhelming is what it is, Auston is still fucking him, at a slower pace than before, clearly entranced by Freddie, but he’s still there, and Freddie is fucking his mouth like that’s all it was made for and  _ fuck-- _

He hasn’t come so hard in his life. As he’s coming down, he hears Freddie and Auston discuss between themselves, and Auston is telling Freddie he wants to come and Freddie is telling Auston to--

When Mitch opens his eyes, it’s an image he’s had in his mind for a while. It’s something he thought he’d only be able to imagine, Auston riding Freddie. 

Mitch’s cock twitches lamely at the sight.

“Look at me, Auston,” Freddie coos, tucking his hands under Auston’s knees. 

Mitch feels like he’s intruding, a bit, as much as he can’t tear his eyes away. Mitch watches Freddie as Auston seats himself properly. Freddie’s hair, sticking all over the place, his breathing heavy and shaky. Mitch realizes how long he’d probably been waiting to come. The groan that rips from Freddie’s throat when Auston sinks down is fucking sinful, deep and the sight makes Mitch shudder.

The sounds of the skin of Freddie’s hips slapping against Auston’s thighs go straight to Mitch’s throbbing dick. 

Auston moans. “Oh  _ God _ , Fred, please.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Freddie murmurs gently, running his hands up Auston’s side.

Mitch runs a hand through Auston’s hair, falling in his face and Auston bends his neck, mewling softly when Mitch pulls his hand back. Freddie starts pounding into him again while Auston bounces in his lap. 

It’s overwhelming with how they’re letting Mitch into this side of them, the words falling out of Mitch’s mouth of how fucking good Auston looks, how pretty he looks when he’s fucking into his hand and down onto Freddie’s cock. It’s like he was always apart of this. 

Mitch hears Auston tell Freddie he’s close, and Mitch wraps his hand around Auston’s neglected cock, stroking at Auston’s cock harder until he comes all over Freddie’s chest. 

Freddie looks breathtaking at the moment, breathing shakily and crying out as Auston rolls his hips. Mitch sees Freddie’s jaw go slack as he spills into the condom, fucking up into Auston. 

Freddie is up immediately from the bed, and cleaning the two of them up with gentleness. Mitch is waiting for the moment they kick him out, so they can have their moment together and fall asleep. It’d be shitty, but he understands and it’s not like this was planned or anything. Freddie is brushing his teeth and Auston is half-way to sleep when Mitch tries to crawl out of bed. 

“Marns,” Auston whines. “Where are you going?”

“Uh--” 

“You should probably sleep in the middle since you’re the smallest,” Auston continues. 

Mitch splutters. “I’m not  _ that _ small.”

“You’re small enough,” Freddie says from coming out of the bathroom. “Now, please get back into the bed, you can’t fool me.”

“Are you sure--” Mitch starts but stops. 

“If we wanted a random we would’ve got one, yeah?” Freddie asks as he settles in between Auston. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> twt: land0fpromise


End file.
